Between Golden and Silver
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Bermain truth or dare ternyata bisa menjadi cara ampuh untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tak percaya? Golden Pair dan Silver Pair akan membuktikannya di sini XD / "Baka, mana ada pertanyaan seperti itu dalam truth or dare!" / O.o seperti apakah kegilaan dua doubles pair ini dalam bermain truth or dare? / another Tenipuri fict oneshot / RnR?


"_Truth or Dare_?"

Ootori Choutarou sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat ia mendengarkan penuturan teman-teman sekamarnya di _Camp U-17_ yang mengajaknya bermain _truth or dare _untuk mengusir kebosanan yang tiba-tiba melanda anak-anak SMP ini. Terdengar nada khawatir yang terselip di antara kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Choutarou, jangan bilang kau takut bermain _Truth or Dare_?" tantang sang _senpai_, Shishido Ryou. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu sebenarnya agak tidak enak memaksa seorang Ootori Choutarou yang begitu penurut. Tapi dalam permainan _truth or dare_, semakin seru jika pesertanya semakin banyak 'kan?

"Bukan begitu, Shishido-_san_. Aku—"

"_Yosh_, Ootori-_kun_ setuju, _nyaa~_ ayo mulai Oishi~"

Dan niat satu-satunya pemuda kelas dua di ruangan itu untuk protes mendadak terhenti karena teriakan makhluk hiperaktif penghuni ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kikumaru Eiji. **Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.**

* * *

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi **

**Between Golden and Silver © Mari-chan **

* * *

_Room 211_.

Sebenarnya kamar ini tak jauh berbeda dengan kamar-kamar yang ada di _Camp U-17_ ini. Kamar ini berisi empat orang seperti pada umumnya. Tapi, yang membuat kamar ini terasa sangat lain adalah penghuninya.

_Golden Pair_ dan _Silver Pair_.

Yup, kedua ganda terbaik Tokyo dari Seishun _Gakuen_ dan Hyotei _Gakuen_. Suatu keajaiban bisa membuat dua ganda hebat ini dalam satu kamar.

Kecanggunan sama sekali tak terlihat saat mereka berempat mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Tentu saja, ingat mereka juga pernah bersama dalam sebuah _Camp_ seusai _Kantou Tournament_.

"Kalian sudah tahu aturan mainnya 'kan?" tanya Oishi. Mata hijaunya menatap satu persatu makhluk yang duduk memutar di lantai yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidur mereka. Ketiga pemuda lainnya yang sudah tahu aturan permainannya hanya mengangguk paham.

"_Yosh_, kalau begitu aku yang akan memutar botolnya terlebih dahulu," lanjut pemuda plontos itu. Ia dengan cekatan memutar botol kosong tersebut dan dengan sabar menunggu kemana arah botol bening itu berhenti.

Sret!

Seringai sang _Fuku-buchou_ dari Seigaku mulai mengembang begitu ia melihat kemana botol kosong itu mengarah.

"_Truth or dare_, Shishido?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shishido yang pertama mendapat pertanyaan _truth or dare _ sedikit memicing. Ia tidak punya rahasia apapun untuk dibagi dan belum tentu Oishi bertanya hal-hal aneh, _yosh_.

"_Dare!_" jawab Shishido mantap. '_Memangnya hal gila apa yang bisa dilakukan Oishi padaku?'_ Batinnya percaya diri.

Sementara Oishi terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Ia yakin pernah mendengar dari seseorang bahwa Shishido sangat menyukai permen karet rasa _mint_ yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Entah itu dari Shishido sendiri atau dari Mukahi Gakuto? Entahlah ia tidak ingat.

"Hehe," dan entah kenapa, melihat cengiran aneh dari Oishi membuat keringat menetes dari pelipis sang ahli _dash_ Hyotei. '_Bukan hal yang bagus. Pasti'_.

"Shishido, kau harus ke kamar 204 dan memberikan semua permen karet rasa _mint _yang kau bawa kepada Marui-_kun_ dari Rikkaidai," titah Oishi dengan tenang.

Bola mata hitam kecoklatan milik Shishido sukses melebar saat ia mendengar _dare_ yang harus ia lakukan. Apa pemilik M_oon Volley_ itu sudah gila? "_Chotto_—"

"Kau memilih '_dare'_ 'kan?" kata Oishi lagi seraya menekankan kata _'dare'_ dalam kalimatnya.

Ini hanya ilusi semata atau Shishido benar-benar melihat dua rambut depan Oishi berdiri, _'Oni'_ batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Shishido-_san,_" Choutarou hanya bisa menatap iba _senpai_ sekaligus partner _doubles_-nya itu.

Sementara Eiji hanya bisa cekikikan tak jelas, ia sama sekali tak menyangka sahabat baiknya memiliki sifat sadis. **_'_**_Ah, dia pasti ketularan Fuji__._' Batinnya.

"_Are?_ Sebagai saksi, kami akan mengantarmu ke kamar 204, _dou_, Shishido?" tanya Oishi saat ia memperhatikan Shishido yang mulai beranjak menuju pintu kamar dengan menenteng dua bungkus permen karet yang ia tebak pasti rasa _mint_.

"Terserah," respon Shishido galak.

Sepertinya ia salah memilih _dare_ kali ini. _Gekidasa daze_.

.

.

.

Oishi, Eiji dan Choutarou dengan pelan mengikuti langkah Shishido yang tepat berada di depan mereka.

Tujuan pemuda-pemuda ini?

Tentu saja tempat Marui Bunta sang penggila makanan manis dan sangat gemar mengunyah permen karet itu, yaitu kamar 204.

"Shishido-_san, daijoubu ka na?"_ gumam Choutarou yang tepat berada di belakang Eiji. Ia sedikit merasa khawatir pada _senpai_-nya itu.

"_Ne, ne, _Ootori-_kun_, apa Shishido benar-benar menyukai permen karet rasa _mint_-nya?" tanya Eiji, ia berbisik pelan pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Hai,_" jawab sang pemuda empat belas tahun.

Dan entah kenapa mendengar percakapan kedua temannya itu membuat Oishi sedikit merasa bersalah.

**Tok tok tok!**

Tangan-tangan kuat milik Shishido dengan cepat mengetuk pintu coklat bertuliskan _Room 204_ yang tepat berada di depannya.

"_Hai, hai."_

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah mendengar seruan dari dalam kamar yang berisi tiga orang itu. Suara itu adalah suara sahabat sedari kecilnya, Mukahi Gakuto.

**Kriet!**

"Ryou?" Gakuto yang baru saja membuka pintu hanya bisa cengo menatap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba mengunjungi kamarnya, raut wajah pemuda di depannya itu terlihat sangat kusut "Ada apa, Ryou?" tanyanya.

"Di mana Marui?" jawa Shishido tegas dan tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hah? Marui?" sang pemuda bersurai merah kembali bertanya. Ia benar-benar heran, ada urusan apa sahabatnya ini dengan ahli _volley_ dari Rikkaidai itu?

"Ryou—" dan ucapan sang akrobatik Hyotei yang berniat kembali bertanya pun lenyap saat ia mendapat tatapan _'cepat-panggil-Marui-sekarang-juga'_ yang tertera jelas di wajah sang sahabat.

"_Hai, hai,_ tunggu sebentar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar satu menit setelah Gakuto masuk ke dalam kamar, munculah orang yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Shishido. Marui Bunta.

"Ada apa, Shishido?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah cerah itu. Ia membuat balon dengan permen karetnya sembari menunggu jawaban sang tamu.

Shishido benar-benar tidak bisa mundur lagi. Orang yang menjadi tujuan _'dare'_ nya ada di depannya. _Ayolah, Ryou, kau laki-laki 'kan? ikhlaskan saja permen karet itu. _"Hhh..." untuk kedua kalinya, Shishido kembali menghela nafas**.  
**

"Ini untukmu," ujar pemuda kelas tiga Hyotei Gakuen itu seraya mengangsurkan dua bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_ kepada _senior_ Rikkaidai.

**Plok!**

Balon permen karet milik Marui pecah seketika saat ia mendengar ucapan pemuda yang juga jago menggunakan _rising_ itu "Hah? Untukku?" dan Marui yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa terbengong di depan kamarnya. Ia berkedip sekali sebelum berniat bertanya pada pemuda itu, tapi yang ia temukan adalah Shishido yang sudah kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamar 211.

Sang pemilik tehknik T_suna Watari_ pun kembali terdiam, ia kembali membuat balon dengan permen karetnya dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar kalimat _'gekidasa daze' _yang sangat ia yakini berasal dari pemuda tadi.

Pemuda yang selalu semangat menyatakan dirinya _Tensai_ ini kembali dibuat heran saat pandangannya mengikuti langkah Shishido dan melihat tiga penghuni kamar yang sama dengan pemuda itu tengah nyengir ke arahnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mata sewarna batu _ruby_-nya bergulir menatap bungkusan yang baru saja ia terima dari salah satu pemilik nama _Silver Pair_ "Apa ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kembali ke kamar 211.

Empat pemuda tak punya kerjaan penghuni kamar pun kembali ke permainan _truth or dare_ mereka. Kali ini giliran Shishido.

Pemuda yang baru saja menyerahkan harta berharganya kepada Marui Bunta itu memutar botol dengan penuh semangat seraya berharap sang botol mengarah ke Oishi. Tapi, harapan tinggal harapan, apalagi saat botol itu malah mengarah ke—

'—_Tidak, KENAPA MENGARAH KE SANA!'_ Batin Shishido heboh saat bagian atas botol mengarah ke _kuohai-_nya, Ootori Choutarou.

Sial. Kalau ada satu orang yang tak akan pernah ia jahili seumur hidup, maka orang itu pastilah Choutarou. Dan sekarang apa? Oh, sialnya dia hari ini.

Menghela napas pasrah, Shishido pun akhirnya bertanya pada pemuda tinggi itu "Choutarou, _truth or dare?"_

"_Truth,_" jawab Choutarou pelan dan pasti.

_'Syukurlah dia menjawab _truth**.'** Batin Shishido lagi. _Baiklah, sekarang pertanyaan apa yang harus aku tanyakan padanya?_

"Choutarou, jika aku tidak pernah menjadi partnermu, kau lebih memilih berpartner dengan Oishi atau Kikumaru?" tanya pemuda lima belas tahun itu. Diluar dugaan, membuat pertanyaan sederhana tak begitu sulit baginya.

Choutarou membulatkan mata coklatnya lucu sebelum kemudian menatap Eiji dan Oishi secara bergantian.

"Aku pilih Kikumaru-_san,_ karena aku pernah bertanding bersamanya dan dia benar-benar hebat," jawab sang _junio_r Hyotei dengan tenang dan diakhiri dengan senyumnya.

Dalam hati Shishido bertanya**, '**_semudah itukah ia memutuskan mengganti dirinya dengan Kikumaru? Hah?'_

**Oh Shishido, kau sendiri yang bertanya, jangan menggerutu.**

Sementara Eiji yang mendengar jawaban pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya bisa nyengir lebar. _'Ah, Ootori-_kun_ benar-benar polos dan sangat jujur, _nyaa~'

.

.

.

Dan _truth_ dari Choutarou pun selesai. Kali ini giliran dia yang memutar botol. Suatu keajaiban, botol tersebut mengarah ke Kikumaru Eiji.

"_Nyaa~_" pekik sang akrobatik.

"Kikumaru-_san, truth or dare?"_

"Hmm… _dare!"_ jawab sang _mood maker_ Seigaku.

Choutarou mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu yang menarik "Kikumaru-_san,_ aku menantangmu untuk tidak menambahkan '_nyaa'_ dalam setiap ucapanmu selama seminggu."

Hening…

Hening…

"_Nani?"_ teriak Eiji.

"Dan jika Kikumaru-_san_ melanggarnya, Kikumaru-_san_ harus melepas plester di pipi kanan itu, selama seminggu juga," lanjut Choutarou seraya menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri.

"Ppppffftt—" Shishido yang sedari tadi cemberut entah kenapa mendadak lupa akan sifat jengkelnya. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat mendengar _dare_ yang diucapkan oleh _kuohai_-nya itu, '_aha, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik.'_

"Ootori-_kun_, kau menyeramkan," Eiji berucap lesu, kepala berhelai merahnya beralih menatap sang sahabat yang terlihat mengalihkan pandangan. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar, ah, ia juga pasti menahan tawa layaknya Shishido "_Mou,_ Oishi!"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, protes pun percuma, inikah balasannya karena dirinya sudah menertawakan Shishido dan _dare_ nya_. _'Kami-sama,_ tak kusangka Ootori-_kun_ akan sekejam itu padaku.'_ Batinnya.

Predikat pemuda manis, baik hati dan polos yang selalu melekat pada diri Ootori Choutarou luntur sudah di mata Eiji.

"_Wakatta,"_ dan akhirnya Eiji hanya bisa pasrah. _Seminggu tanpa _'nyaa'_ oke, bukan hal yang susah. Sepertinya sih. Iya, sepertinya._

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Kikumaru-_san_ memutar botolnya," ujar Choutarou seraya tersenyum manis. Ia memberikan botol bening itu kepada Eiji yang masih terlihat lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku akan memutar botolnya, bersiaplah, _nya_—ops!" Eiji buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat kalimat larangan selama seminggu itu hampir meluncur dari bibirnya. **Hampir saja**.

Botol mulai berputar, berputar dan berputar. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di—

"Hehe… _truth or dare_, Shishido?" tanya Eiji seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Aku lagi?" teriak Shishido tak terima. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan serupa dari pasangan _Golden Pair_ yang ia yakini sama-sama memiliki sisi tak waras itu. **_Poor _Shishido.  
**

Ia tidak akan terjebak lagi. Ia tidak akan memilih _dare_ lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"_Truth!_" jawab Shishido tak kalah mantap daripada yang pertama.

"Hoo… baiklah, hmmm… oh iya, mana yang lebih kau sayangi sebagai sahabat, Mukahi Gakuto atau Akutagawa Jirou dan tentu saja alasannya, _nyaa~_" itulah pertanyaan yang berhasil dibuat oleh sang ahli _volley_ Seigaku.

"_Anoo_—Kikumaru-_san,_ kau mengatakan '_nyaa_'," celetuk Choutarou di sela _truth_ yang dilakukan oleh Shishido.

Bola mata biru milik Eiji sukses melebar saat mendengar penuturan pemuda tiga belas tahun itu, "Hah? Aku mengatakannya? _Iiiieeee_~" teriak Eiji dengan suara cemprengnya, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sudah seenaknya mengatakan _'nyaa' _itu_. _

"Kikumaru-_san_ harus melepas plester di pipi kanan itu selama seminggu," ujar Choutarou dengan nada suara yang tetap kalem seperti biasa.

"_Chotto,_ Ootori-_kun_, yang tadi itu keceplosan, aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya lagi," protes Eiji sekuat tenaga supaya pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu mau memberinya ampun.

"Hmm…" Choutarou terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"_Ne, ne_, tanpa plester di pipiku, aku tidak akan terlihat seperti—aku," protes pun berlanjut. **Hah? Memangnya kau akan terlihat seperti siapa? Tooyama Kintarou?**

Mendengar nada bicara Eiji akhirnya Choutarou pun mengalah "Baiklah, hanya satu kali ini saja, lain kali tidak boleh protes lagi, Kikumaru-_san_," katanya. **Ah, kau terlalu penurut, Nak**.

"_Yattaaa_… Ootori-_kun_ kau baik sekalii~" pekik Eiji riang gembira. **Oh, sepertinya predikat pemuda yang baik kembali Eiji berikan pada Ootori Choutarou.**

"_Baka_," gumam Shishido pelan tapi tetap saja Eiji mendengarnya, pemuda bermarga Kikumaru itu mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Shishido dan berkata lantang "Shishido, jawab pertanyaanku."

"_Baka_, mana ada pertanyaan seperti itu dalam _truth or dare!_" balas Shishido tak kalah lantang. Ia benar-benar frustasi menghadai makhluk satu ini.

"_Yosh,_ berarti Shishido gagal melaksanakan _truth_ kali ini. Karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, maka kau dihukum," putus Eiji seenak jidat.

"_Chotto_—"

"Shishido, ini peraturan," sergah Oishi sebelum Shishido protes lebih lanjut. **Oh iya, sepertinya di ruangan itu hanya Oishi yang belum mendapat siksaan, Eh?**

"Hukumanmu apa yah? Ah, jangan pakai topi selama seminggu."

"…"

Dan Shishido benar-benar mengutuk kedua pemain tenis dari Seigaku itu yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini "_Gekidasa daze,"_ dan kalimat favorit sang _Drama Queen_ Hyotei pun terdengar kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yosh,_ sekarang giliranmu, Shishido."

Shishido yang kesabarannya sudah mulai habis segera menyambar botol dari tangan Eiji dan memutarnya.

Senyum licik pun mengembang dari bibirnya begitu ia melihat kemana botol tersebut mengarah. **_'_**Yes._Saatnya balas dendam.'_ Rasa jengkel yang sedari tadi melekat pada dirinya pun lenyap seketika.

"_Truth or dare_, Oishi _yo_?" tanyanya.

Di sisi lain, Oishi hanya bisa nyengir kaku. Ia tahu Shishido pasti masih marah karena ia menyuruhnya menyerahkan permen karet _mint_ favoritnya ke Marui.

"Baiklah, aku pilih _truth_," jawab Oishi agak was-was.

"_Yosh_, siapa yang paling tidak normal diantara anak-anak Seigaku?" tanya Shishido lagi.

"…" Choutarou hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan _senpai _yang berbagi nama _Silver Pair_ dengan dirinya itu.

"…" hal yang sama terjadi pada Eiji, Ia juga hanya bisa cengo saat mendengar pertanyaa Shishido. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dan juga, darimana Shishido tahu kalau Seigaku itu perkumpulan orang tidak normal. **Hei, itu artinya dirinya juga 'kan? Oke, lupakan.**

"_Ettoo_—menurutku di Seigaku memang tidak ada yang normal, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka," jawab Oishi dan setitik keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya saat melihat seringai dari Shishido.

"_Shimatta_," gumam Oishi. Ia bukan hanya sudah kalah melawan Shishido tapi secara tidak langsung ia sudah mengakui kalau anak-anak Seigaku itu tidak ada yang waras. **Ah, kau juga ternyata gampang ditipu, **_**Fuku-buchou**__._

"Kau gagal menjawab pertanyaanku, berarti kau harus dihukum."

"Hei—"

"Oishi—" potong Eiji, ia menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "—Itu sudah peraturan."

"Hei, Eiji, kau mencuri kalimatku lagi," protes Oishi yang sama sekali tak didengarkan oleh Eiji, sepertinya pemuda yang juga menjadi member _Dream Pair_ ini masih tertohok atas jawaban pemilik tekhnik M_oon Volley_ tersebut atas jawabannya terhadap pertanyaan dari Shishido.

"Oishi, hukumanmu adalah, bawakan tas tenisku selama kita mengikuti kegiatan disini—selama seminggu penuh," ujar Shishido dan kali ini Oishi yakin, ia melihat dua tanduk berwarna merah di atas kepala pemuda yang kali ini tak mengenakan topi itu.

"Shishido, kau—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak, sekarang giliranmu—"

"_Anoo,_ ini sudah larut, apa tidak sebaiknya kita istirahat," potong Choutarou sebelum Shishido melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tiga kepala milik pemuda yang berusia lima belas tahun pun kompak menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat di kamar itu.

Jam sebelas lebih dua puluh menit.

Siapa yang menyangka, bermain _truth or dare_ ternyata banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka. Yah, waktu mereka habis untuk mengerjai teman sekaligus rival mereka sendiri.

"Sudah, ayo tidur," perintah Oishi, ia menyingkirkan botol kosong yang menjadi saksi permainan absurd mereka dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Sementara ketiga makhluk lainnya sudah siap menjelajah mimpi di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"_Ne,_ Oishi," Shishido yang tempat tidurnya tepat berada di atas Oishi sedikit menyembulkan kepala bersurai coklatnya guna menengok ke arah Oishi yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"_Nani?_" tanya Oishi.

Shishido sejenak mengamati tempat tidur bertingkat yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka berdua dan diikuti pula oleh Oishi.

"Kenapa sepertinya hanya anak-anak kelas tiga yang mendapat dampak buruk _truth or dare_ kali ini, sementara Choutarou—" Shishido berhenti sejenak guna menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau benar, Ootori-_kun_ sama sekali tak mendapatkan dampak apapun dalam permainan kali ini, padahal sejak awal dia yang paling terlihat was-was mengikuti permainan ini," kata Oishi yang mulai paham jalan pemikiran Shishido "Mungkin karena Ootori-_kun_ menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan lancar dan tanpa protes, Shishido."

Shishido sejenak menghela napas, "Hah... benar juga, kalau dipikir, dia memang sangat polos, mau saja menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi syukurlah, apa kau tega menjahili Choutarou?" ucapnya lagi seraya kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan segera menutup mata.

"_Aaa,_ tak akan ada yang berani berbuat jahil pada pemuda seperti Ootori-_kun,_" gumam Oishi yang juga mulai menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya.

"Ayo cepat, Shishido-_san,_ Kikumaru-_san,_ Oishi-_san,_ teman-teman sudah mulai sarapan dan kita terlambat," Choutarou berkata dengan nada sedikit naik untuk menarik tiga orang yang sedari tadi masih sibuk di dalam kamar.

"_Hai, hai,_" jawab ketiganya kompak.

Dan keempat penghuni kamar 211 itupun mulai bergerak menuju tempat sarapan.

"Oishi-_san, daijoubu desu ka?"_ tanya Choutarou yang terlihat khawatir melihat pemuda yang menjawab sebagai Wakil Kapten Seigaku. Sekedar informasi, hukuman Oishi dimulai hari ini-lebih tepatnya pagi ini.

"_Hai,_ jangan khawatir Ootori-_kun,_" jawab Oishi tak lupa senyumnya yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh Choutarou.

...

"_Ohayou, minna-san,"_ sapa Choutarou ramah begitu mereka berempat memasuki ruang makan dan tatapan heran langsung menghujani mereka berempat.

Mukahi Gakuto yang tadinya asik dengan makanan manisnya langsung berlari ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat lain dari biasanya, "Ry-Ryou, kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Ia memegang kepalanya sendiri bermaksud memberitahu sang sahabat kalau yang ia maksud adalah **'topi'**.

"_Urusai!_" dan itulah respon singkat dari Shishido. Ia melenggang meninggalkan Gakuto yang masih ternganga menatapnya dan menuju meja makan yang telah tersedia.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau dia aneh? Seperti halnya saat dia memberikan dua bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_-nya padaku semalam? Padahal aku tak suka rasa _mint,_" sahut Marui yang masih menenteng cangkir teh hangatnya.

Gakuto harus mengakui bahwa kalimat yang diucapkan teman sekamarnya itu benar.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou,_ Fujiko… sarapan apa hari ini?" Kikumaru Eiji dengan ceria bergegas mendatangi tempat duduk sang sahabat bergelar _tensai_-nya yang tengah duduk tenang di salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan itu.

Fuji tersenyum seperti biasa saat melihat kedatangan Eiji tapi sedetik kemudian Ia membuka mata birunya saat memperhatikan sahabatnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat baiknya itu, senyum itu bukan senyum yang biasanya ia perlihatkan, "Eiji? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"_Hai, daijoubu, daijoubu_ Fuji, ahahaha~" Eiji kembali tertawa kikuk, mata birunya sekilas melirik pemilik S_cud Serve_ yang tengah duduk tenang tak jauh darinya dan menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

_'Ootori-_kun,_ kau bisa membunuhku dengan senyumanmu.'_ Batin sang pemuda lima belas tahun.

"Oishi-_senpai,_ eerr—kau yakin tidak membawa barang terlalu banyak?" tanya Momo saat dirinya melihat secara nyata ada dua tas tenis yang dibawa oleh _senpai _spesialis pemain _doble_ itu.

"Ahahaha, yah seperti yang kau lihat, Momo," jawab Oishi, ia hanya bisa nyengir kaku menatap _kohai_-nya yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau mereka aneh?" bisik Momo pada Ryoma yang masih duduk santai tanpa sedikitpun peduli akan keanehan yang terjadi pada _Golden Pair_ dan _Silver Pair_.

"_Betsuni,_" balas Ryoma dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Sekilas, mata emas sang Pangeran Tenis melirik singkat ke arah empat orang penghuni kamar 211 dan benar saja, ia memang melihat keanehan pada keempatnya.

Kikumaru-_senpai_ yang tak seperti biasanya, entah apa yang kurang dari _senpai_ terberisiknya itu, tapi Ryoma merasakan bahwa dia memang berbeda hari ini. Belum lagi, setiap lima menit sekali, pemuda bersurai merah itu pasti melirik ke arah Ootori-_san_ yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu. Hn?

Lalu juga Oishi-_senpai_ yang rajin sekali membawa dua tas tenis sekaligus, ia tahu kalau setelah sarapan akan dilaksanakan _suffle match_, tapi apa seperti itu cara dia memperlihatkan semangat? Entahlah. Ia tidak peduli.

Dan yang aneh selanjutnya adalah Shishido-_san,_ ia tak membawa tasnya atau yang dibawa Oishi-_senpai_ adalah tasnya? Dan setahunya, _senior_ Hyotei itu selalu memakai topi dimanapun dan kapanpun, tapi sekarang ia menanggalkan topinya?

Ada apa dengan mereka berempat? Sang _Samurai Junior_ hanya bisa menghela napas menyaksikan keanehan empat pemain _doubles_ itu, "_Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi_."

**The End **

* * *

**Hiahahahaha… fict keduaku di fandom Tenipuri *tebar dollar* **

**Ini cerita asli **_**Between Golden**_** and **_**Silver**_** aslinya gak kayak gini, tapi entah kenapa, semalam dapat ide nyasar tentang ini dan langsung dirombak abis dan jadilah fict yang sangat berbeda jauh dari fict yang aslinya *gue ngomong apa yak* **

**Sudahlah, cuma mau ngomong gitu doang… makasih buat yang sudah mampiiirrr~**

_**Sign,**_

**Mari-**_**chan**_


End file.
